Laptop computers, also known as “notebook” or “portable” computers, are widely used. Such computers generally comprise a “clamshell” design, wherein a bottom member, comprising a keyboard, touchpad, etc., is rotatably attached to an upper display portion using one or more hinges. As used herein, the term “laptop” computer is also intended to cover “tablet” computers and “convertible” computers.
A primary advantage of such computers is their portability. Accordingly, a variety of portable carrying cases has been developed for transporting laptop computers. Laptop computers are generally delicate systems, and the primary function of known carrying cases is to protect the computer while it is being transported. A secondary function of known laptop computer carrying cases is for carrying associated items, such as power cords, disks, mice, cables, etc., that are used with the device.
There are many situations where it would be desirable to enable the user of a laptop computer to have the ability to use the computer without removing it from its case. However, known laptop cases are not optimized to enable use computer users to operate their laptops without removing them from their cases.